Tamta
|birth_place = Georgia | death_date = | origin = | Height = 1,70 metres/5'7'' feet | instrument = Vocals | genre = Pop | occupation = Singer | years_active = 2004–present | label = Minos EMI (2004-present) | associated_acts = Super Idol, Stereo Mike | website http://www.tamta.gr | current_members = | past_members = | notable_instruments = }} Tamta Goduadze, (თამთა გოდუაძე; Τάμτα Γκοντουάτζε) known simply as Tamta, is a Georgian-Greek pop singer, famous in Greece and Cyprus for her participation in Super Idol Greece, in which she placed second, and for her later singles such as "Ftes" (Faraway, originally performed by Gala), Agapw (Wanna Play originally performed by RBD), "Den Telionei Etsi I Agapi", "Agapise Me", and "Tonight". Biography Early life Tamta was born and raised in Georgia, where she started singing at the age of five. Musical career When Tamta was 22, she and her family relocated to Greece, where she decided to enter the singing competition Super Idol, a reality television show produced and presented by Mega Channel and based on the British show Pop Idol. She managed to take second place in the finals. In January 2007, Hellenic Radio and Television (ERT), announced Tamta's participation in national final to be the Greek representative in the Eurovision Song Contest 2007. She placed third of the three participants, and Sarbel went to the contest. Her latest album, Agapise Me, was released on May 16, 2007 and the first single is "Agapise Me" (Love me). More recently, she released a CD single titled "Mia Stigmi Esi Ki Ego/Ela Sto Rhythmo". In June 2008, Tamta said in an interview that she would like to represent Cyprus in the Eurovision Song Contest 2009. Rumors also said that CYBC had been in contact with her since May. Greek media outlets also demanded that ERT choose Tamta to represent Greece in the Eurovision Song Contest 2009 following suspicions of favoritism from Eastern Bloc countries in 2008 where Kalomoira finished in 3rd place. The rumors did not materialize and ERT chose Sakis Rouvas for the 2009 contest. In early 2009, Tamta released the ballad "Koita Me" to radios as the first single from her upcoming album, which was released in March 2010. A music video was created and is directed by Konstantinos Rigos. Three tracks of the upcoming album were produced with the help of students in the music department of the University of Westminster in London; they were chosen from a pool of 50 songs. Stereo Mike, who is a professor at the University, also had a role in the production of the album. For the winter 2009-10 season Tamta is performing with Sakis Rouvas at The S Club. She also released a new dance single called "Tharros I Alitheia" featuring Sakis Rouvas. Discography Studio albums All the albums listed underneath were released and charted in Greece and Cyprus. CD singles Singles discography * 2004: "T' Allo Mou Miso" (Stavros Konstantinou & Tamta) * 2006: "Ftais (Faraway)" * 2006: "Den Telionei Etsi I Agapi" * 2006: "Tornero/Tromero (MAD Version)" (Mihai Traistariu feat. Tamta) * 2006: "Einai Krima" (Tamta & Grigoris Petrakos) * 2007: "With Love" * 2007: "Agapise Me" * 2007: "Relax, Take It Easy/ Agapise Me (MAD Version)" * 2007: "Agapo (Wanna Play)" (Tamta featuring Akis Deiximos) * 2007: "Mia Stigmi Esi Ki Ego" * 2008: "Ela Sto Rhythmo" * 2008: "S' Opoion Aresei (...Dan Sonra)" (Stereo Mike feat. Tamta) * 2009: "Koita Me" * 2010: "Tharros I Alitheia" (Tamta feat. Sakis Rouvas) * 2010: "Egoista" (Tamta featuring Isaias Matiaba) * 2010: "Fotia" * 2011: "Tonight" (Tamta feat. Playmen & Claydee Lupa) * 2011: "Zise To Apistefto (Oblivion)" * 2012: "Niose Tin Kardia" * 2012: "Konta Sou" * 2013: "Pare Me" * 2013: "S' Agapao" (Midenistis feat. Tamta) * 2014: "Always Broken/Gennithika Gia Sena" (Tamta feat. Xenia Ghali) * 2014: "Den Ime O,ti Nomizeis" Filmography Music Videos External links * Official website Category:Artists Category:NVSC 3 artists Category:NVSC 13 artists